Bad Romance
by tmntyyh
Summary: There were supposed to be no attachments. This was supposed to help him get release before returning to Lucrecia. ...So why did he feel sick to his stomach when he watched him sleeping peacefully? Warnings are inside.


Title: Bad Romance

Summary: There were supposed to be no attachments. This was supposed to help him get release before returning to Lucrecia. ...So why did he feel sick to his stomach when he watched him sleeping peacefully?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Seriously.

Warnings: Err...yaoi, swearing, general randomness of thoughts...

* * *

><p>Red eyes looked around the dark room before settling on the man lying right next to him. Sweat still shimmered across the expanse of sun-kissed skin in the pale moonlight that filtered in from the crack in the shade. Blonde hair was tousled and firm muscles were relaxed as a soft snore broke the silence, the stocky figure shifting with a soft murmur, a pink tongue dipping out of his mouth to lick his lips before the man settled back down. The small movements brought a soft smile to Vincent's face before he could stop it. Reaching out, the brunette went to run his fingers through the blonde's hair just to pause, his fingers reaching towards the pilot frozen still in the still air.<p>

When had he crossed the threshold? Looking down at the sleeping blonde only brought a warmth in his chest, a warmth that had supposedly died when he was shot and left to bleed out on the dirty floor while Lucrecia's voice rang in his ears. Cid was just a warm body that he was using to take care of his needs without the worries of getting attached or impregnating a woman. He did not expect to grow attached to the shorter man; he was uncouth and more than just a little rough around the edges. He was the perfect person to have a purely physical relationship with. Yet, as they made their way to the Northern Crater he had caught glaring insights to who the blonde truly was underneath his abrasive exterior.

He could feel the pit of his stomach drop and his insides twist in revulsion as he continued to look down at the sleeping man. There was no chance that he could be getting attached to this man. He had left his side towards the end of their journey together and gone to evacuate Midgar with Yuffie Kisaragi. He had discovered that Hojo was still alive and had to find out what happened to the scientist on top of that roof all those years ago. He defeated Omega and Chaos had returned to the planet. His remaining demons had gone silent and he found himself in Cid's company more and more. The pilot was simply needy.

It was no excuse; Cid Highwind was a man to be used for sexual pleasure and no more. He was certain that the blonde pilot had similar feelings or else he would not have agreed to their liaison all those years ago. He would have to cut off all ties and go visit Lucrecia once more. Until he could break her out of the mako crystals that encased her body, the gruff pilot was his to use for release. Once he could free the love of his life, he would not need the blonde pilot anymore.

Red eyes roamed over the blonde's soft features and his stomach churned sourly. A sneer came across the brunette's face as he silently slipped out of the bed and began to dress. He had never woken up beside the pilot before; their trysts usually ended once the renown pilot fell asleep and he exited the house. This was the longest that he had ever stayed after sex and his stomach was not agreeing to it. While he could not get major diseases or illness due to the modifications on his body, the brunette could tell that staying beside the Chief was having an ill effect on his body. Being near anyone else in Avalanche would not cause his body to feel like it had morphed into a writhing snake on the inside. There was something about the blonde man that was causing it.

The human could not have gotten him sick...but he had to have done something. He had to have wriggled into his mind to have such an effect on his internal organs while sleeping. He was not falling for the pilot; he had made that stipulation when he had first proposed sleeping together; no feelings, no attachments. It was raw sex between two men until they parted ways. He did not care when he heard about the fate of the fallen Highwind. He did not care when the Shera had been taken out of the skies as well. The blonde Captain remained fine enough to copulate with and that was good enough for him. They did not talk about each other or anyone else when they were together. They did not talk at all. ..The only time he heard the blonde's voice was a brief greeting before they hit the nearest bed.

He did not want to hear more from the pilot; he did not care about him. He cared about Lucrecia. He wanted to heard more than "I'm so sorry" from her. Yet, as he looked down at the sleeping man once more, his stomach twisting in what he could only describe as anxiety. He had nothing to be nervous about. The pilot knew that he always left once the blonde fell asleep after they had finished the deed.

...So what made this time different?

It was not the news about Cid's "marriage" to Shera. It could not have been the phone call he had gotten from Tifa about spending more time getting to know them all. It certainly was not the phone call he had gotten from Yuffie. Something had made him seek out the pilot while he was on his way to visit Lucrecia once more. The basement in the Nibelheim Manor had not shed any light on how to free her and the blonde was not on the way to her cavern; he actually had to backtrack to visit the pilot.

So why had he done it? Why go to the blonde man for another roll between the sheets when he did not need to? Why was his stomach twisting at the disappointment from not hearing more from the blonde. He was a very vocal man who loved to bitch about whatever was going wrong with him to his crew. ...Yet he never said any of it to him directly.

...He had to visit Lucrecia; he had put it off for too long.

Stepping out of the bed, the brunette man quickly dressed before giving the sleeping man one last look before striding out of the room.

Review and let me know what you thought. Should this be added onto or left as complete?


End file.
